


What Friends Are For

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, Caitlin x Harry, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Making Love, Prompt- blind date, Relationship(s), Romance, Set Up, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowellsweek2019, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It's something that they've seen coming for awhile and watched on from the sidelines as it transpired. No one else seems to be aware and if they are, nothing has been said but the sad thing is, they both doubt that the two people under their close observation are aware either.





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash though I do own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Hello once again, another fiction for Snowells week 2019. 
> 
> Day one- prompt chosen- Blind date.

The glass of the window that makes up one wall of the med bay offers no privacy. Yes, for circumstances where privacy is necessary, the smart glass can be frosted to give those within exactly that. At this moment though privacy isn't a great concern for the two people inside. There's nothing to hide, it's just two people working side by side as they research and run tests.  
  
At least to anyone else looking in from the outside, that's all it would seem.  
  
For Cisco and Iris, not so much.  
  
Thankful for the glass wall that allows them to observe uninterrupted, they see two people who are growing closer with every passing day. They have stood by and watched as the rest of the team seem to remain ignorant of the change, as their two friends and colleagues slowly fall in love with each other. It's something that they've seen coming for awhile and watched on from the sidelines as it transpired. No one else seems to be aware or if they are, nothing has been said but the sad thing is, they both doubt that the two people under their close observation are aware either. It's been such a slow process to witness, this progression into love. They've watched as they share coffee over their work or as they head out for a walk to Jitters. They witness the magnetism as they're drawn to each other whether at work or in social gatherings. Then there's the obvious worry and concern when they're out in the field and God forbid, either gets injured. If that wasn't enough then the touching is the final piece to the love puzzle. Touches between them are traded a lot more than strictly necessary and the weird thing is, half the time it seems to occur without thought. A hand on the forearm here, a hand resting at the small of the back there.  
  
It's a concoction of feelings to witness; pain, joyful and exasperation. Painful because they actually seem so oblivious, joyful because the love is obvious and exasperation because they're not doing anything about it.  
  
There's one question to that point that remains unanswered and it's simply why? Why are they so reluctant to broach this? Are they actually that oblivious to how they themselves feel or is it slightly more simple in that they're afraid the other won't reciprocate their feelings? Whatever the answer is, Cisco and Iris have no idea but the time for further wondering has ceased. No longer will they watch on from the sidelines as the two people within the med bay crawl no faster than tortoise pace towards each other and a relationship.  
  
The time has come to interfere.  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair concocting a plan, Ralph turns the corner and enters the cortex. He's about to open his mouth to greet the room's occupants when he notices the direction where their attention lies. Moving towards where they sit side by side at the main console, he steps up between them.  
  
"So, what are we plotting this fine day?"  
  
Iris jumps, placing a hand over her heart as she turns to glare up at Ralph. "Don't do that!"  
  
Ralph holds up his hands in mock surrender. "My bad," he says apologetically with a smile before repeating his question. "What are we plotting?"  
  
Cisco mimics Iris by turning in his chair, pointing up at the man above him. "We, as in you, are not plotting anything."  
  
Dramatically, Ralph sighs. "Fine, Mr fun sucker. What are you plotting?"  
  
Cisco considers his friend closely then shrugs. "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Now that's just mean." Despite his words, Ralph seems unfazed by the exclusion as he jerks his head towards the med bay. "It concerns those two thought, right?"  
  
Iris tilts her head. "And if it does?"  
  
"Then I hope whatever you two are  _not plotting_  works out," He says making air quotes with his hands. "Because those two need to get it on."   
  
Iris rolls her eyes but can't fight the smirk. To give credit, the guy is right. They do need to get it on.  
  
"Well I'll be in the kitchen making lunch if I'm needed, which of course I'm not." He gives a wave as he walks away. "Until later, fellow saviours of the world."  
  
As Ralph exits as abruptly as he entered, they turn back to the glass, watching as Caitlin moves from one side of the room to the other.  
  
"So... this plan. Do you think it'll work?"

Iris looks to Cisco with an unimpressed look. "Do you doubt my plan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Iris looks as confident as she feels. "We just need to get them to agree though Caitlin will be the tough one to crack with my pitch."  
  
Cisco nods, knowing he has the easier end of the deal. "So we wait for them to separate then we pounce?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the plan." She looks over at her friend. "You do remember the plan right?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Cisco leans back in his chair. "Yes, I know the plan." He taps his forehead. "It's ready to execute at any moment."  
  
"Good."  
  
One hour later and the moment presents itself with the couple in the med bay having parted ways. The plan needs to be executed so spilting up, Cisco and Iris part ways to corner their poor unsuspecting targets.  
  
The kitchen is where Iris finds Caitlin, sat at the table eating her lunch. Ralph thankfully is no where to be found. So after taking a moment to make herself a coffee, she drops down opposite the bio engineer. Without pause or greeting, she jumps straight in, getting down to the business at hand.  
  
"So, following on from our chat last week regarding your love life."  
  
After stabbing a cherry tomatoes, Caitlin pauses before putting it into her mouth. "Or lack there of."  
  
Iris waves her hand to dismiss the remark and dampens down the comeback of  _who's fault is that_  when the guy is standing right there. Instead she continues with the plan. "Well I was thinking I could help you with that?"  
  
Caitlin narrows her eyes, not at all liking the direction this conversation is going. "Help me how?"  
  
"Well, I know this really great guy. I worked with him at CCPN, he writes for the science column. I think you two could hit it off."  
  
Abandoning her salad, Caitlin casts a doubtful look toward her friend. A sinking feeling settles in her stomach. "You want to set me up on a blind date?"  
  
"Why not? It's just a dinner with a nice guy."  
  
Just not the guy she wants to have dinner with but that's not Iris' fault and she certainly can't admit that either. Admitting that would dread up questions and a conversation she isn't sure she's ready to have. "I just... I'm not really the blind date type plus it's been a long time since I went on any kind of date. This could be a disaster."  
  
"It's just dinner, Caitlin. If it is a disaster, you never have to see him again. Besides, maybe this is a good thing, a first step in getting your feet wet in the dating pool."  
  
Torn over what to do, Caitlin bites her lower lip. Should she go and use this date as a distraction away from her thoughts and feelings? The thought has merit but why then does it feel like a betrayal to said thoughts and feelings? Also, is it right to use this man as a distraction? She's torn but also trapped because if she says no that will cause Iris to ask further questions. A further minute and she makes her decision, already hating herself for it. "Fine, I'll go. When is it?"  
  
Iris manages to hide her glee at her mission success. "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!"  
  
"Yes, tonight. I thought if it were another night, you'd find an excuse to bail."  
  
There is truth to that so she has to concede.  
  
"Now the table is booked for eight thirty at Luccini's. The new Italian a few blocks from your place. I told him to meet you there."  
  
Caitlin files away the information and is thankful Iris had arranged to meet at the restaurant. Despite her assurance that this guy is lovely, if it turns out he isn't, at least he won't know where she lives. The last thing she needs is a psycho stalking her at home.  
  
"So, eight thirty at Luccini's?"  
  
"Yes," Caitlin answers dutifully before remembering something. "What's his name?"  
  
"Henry." Iris smiles at her friend as she gets to her feet. Her work here is done. It's a surprise actually how easy it had been, she'd been expecting more resistance. "Trust me okay," she reassures her friend. "This is exactly what you need."  
  
As Iris walks away pleased with the outcome of her plotting, Caitlin wonders what exactly she's let herself in for. She has just agreed to a date, a blind date no less with a man she's never set eyes on which is the point of course but all the while her heart longs for another. Maybe this is her fault, if only she hadn't been too afraid to take the step her heart wants her to and now because of her lack of action she finds herself in this position. Knowing her thoughts to be futile, she pushes them away and focuses on tonight's plans. Looking at her watch she sees that she has approximately six hours to prepare.  
  
Across the building unaware of his partner's success, Cisco steps into the doorway of the workroom. He looks on in silence as Harry works at the equations written on the dry erase board. He has confidence that this will go fairly smoothly, having got the easier option of the two. He wonders how Iris is getting on when fate answers in the form of his phone vibrating. Opening the text, the simple thumbs up emoji has him smiling. Success.   
  
"Are you going to come in or just hoover in the doorway?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Cisco moves into the room. Besides the desk he drops himself down on a stool, watching the other man work, considering him. Despite their rocky start, their friendship has grown and he cares about the man before him just as he loves Caitlin, as the sister he never had. He wants them to be happy.  
  
Harry breaks Cisco's pondering after two minutes of silence.  
  
"Can I help you with something Ramon?"  
  
Straight to business then.  
  
"Yeah actually. We're all going to dinner tonight. Iris is reviewing a new restaurant and she thought it would be a good opportunity for some team bonding."  
  
"Team bonding?" Harry repeats the words like they have personally offended him. "Am I required to attend this joyous event?"   
  
"Yes and your presence is required. The whole team is going. Iris said the dress code is formal so wear a suit," Cisco pauses, scrutinising the man. "Do you own a suit or any clothing for that matter that doesn't look like funeral get up?"  
  
Harry turns from the board to glare at Cisco. "Yes, if you must know I do own clothing that isn't back."  
  
Cisco beams, knowing his work here is done. "Great. Dust it off and wear it." He stands and makes his way to the door before turning. "Oh, if you get there before us, the table is booked for eight thirty at Luccini's under West."   
  
Harry stares blankly back. "Anything else?" His enthusiasm for this team bonding dinner dead in the water.   
  
"Nope, that's it." Cisco watches as the older man turns back to the board before leaving the room. Reaching for his phone, he sends his own thumbs up back to Iris.   
  
The plan is in motion.  
  
At eight twenty, Caitlin stands outside the glass double doors of Luccini's. Her stomach churns with nerves and it isn't from excitement. Her hand feel clammy as they tighten around her clutch and she takes a deep breath. She has no idea what she's doing as she steels herself and opens the door. Upon entering, the friendly Maitre'd greets her.  
  
"Good evening madam. Do you have a reservation?"  
  
"I do," Caitlin replies with a polite smile. "8.30 for West. Thought I am a little early."  
  
"No matter." The man looks down at his book and smiles. "Ah yes, here we are." He glances up with a smile. "Your table is ready for you." He then motions to his left and almost immediately a younger man appears. "This is George and he will take care of you this evening whilst you dine here at Luccini's."  
  
Caitlin thanks the man, following behind George as he leads her through to her table. Once they arrive at a secluded part of the room, he pulls out a chair when they arrive at a table for two. She sits, resting her clutch in the space to her left.  
  
"Can I get you anything while you wait?"  
  
"Yes please," she almost begs, alcohol sounding wonderful at this precise moment. "A glass of white wine."  
  
George takes her order and disappears. While he's gone she takes the time to look around. This place is swanky and rich, deep red mixed with cream, bronze and dark wood. Beautiful glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling, flowers adorn surfaces. The room despite its large size is lit in a way that makes it feel cosy and intimate. No expense has been spared with the remodeling of this place and it shows.  
  
Her observations are broken when George reappears with her wine.  
  
She takes a sip and sighs in appreciation at the taste. She then takes a minute to centre herself. This isn't at all where she thought she'd be tonight, in a restaurant waiting for her blind date. Not for the first time does she chastise herself, the blame for her current position lies solely with herself. Yes, some could belong to Iris for setting this whole thing up but deep down she knows her friend only had the best of intentions. The blame lies with herself for not being brave enough to take a chance, too afraid to act on these feeling that feel all consuming. How could she risk damaging a friendship when she has no idea how he feels? And now she's dragging this poor man, Henry, into the mix. She's about to have dinner with one man while her head and heart wants another. It isn't fair, to anyone she'll admit but here she is nonetheless using this man as a distraction. However wrong it feels yet she also won't hurt this man by leaving without a word. There isn't anyway she could be that cruel so instead she'll see this through.  
  
On that conclusion, she takes another sip of her wine and waits.   
  
At 8.27 Harry pulls open the door and enters Luccini's.  
  
"Good evening Sir. Do you have a reservation to dine with us tonight?"  
  
Harry nods curtly, smoothing a hand down his tie. It's been awhile since he's had to wear a suit so he feels a little self conscious which is ridiculous and he quickly brushes it aside.  "I do. Table for 8.30 for West."  
  
"Oh yes." The man signals to another who promptly arrives at his side. "This is George. He will show you to your table."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Maitre'd smiles warmly. "You're welcome. Enjoy your evening."  
  
Following behind the young man, Harry starts to realise Cisco had been right about this place. The restaurant is very high end and so is the dress code. It seems team bonding exercises have upgraded. Broken from his observations by George stopping beside a table for two, one seat already occupied with a familiar woman as the young man offers him the empty seat. His heart thuds in his chest when she turns to him, those pretty hazel eyes of hers staring up at him in confusion.  
  
"Can I offer you a drink Sir?"  
  
"Scotch on the rocks." His answer comes distracted because he's distracted by this woman.  
  
George wanders away to fetch the requested drink and Harry continues to stand beside the table looking down at this beautiful woman and the table set for two. She really is stunning, the grey dress simple but made all the more lovely when on her. His thoughts are a distraction from the issue at bay. He frowns. "Is our table not ready?"  
  
If she though he was a distraction any other time of the day then he is even more so now. By God does he look good. The black suit is the perfect cut, the crisp white shirt with striped grey tie finishing the look. Looking this good isn't helping her but she can't think thoughts like that, not now. So instead she refocuses upon his question, confusion deepening further after his sudden appearance. She narrows her eyes at him. "Our table?"  
  
"And where are the others? Ramon told me 8.30."  
  
While Harry finally sits opposite her, the confusion that Caitlin's experiencing deepens even further. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Judging by the look now on Harry's face, bewilderment seems contagious. "Ramon said the table was booked for 8.30, he said to meet you here for this team bonding dinner. Iris is reviewing the place."  
  
Before Caitlin can reply, George appears. He sets down Harry's glass then passes them two menus. "Just signal when you're ready to order." He smiles politely and is about to turn away when Harry's voice stops him.  
  
"I think there's been a mistake. This table isn't ours and the rest of our party hasn't arrived yet."  
  
Poor George, clearly having no idea what's going on looks between the two. "Ah, I'm not sure..."  
  
Harry cuts him off. "Check our reservation. 8.30 under West, party of 8."  
  
"Right, of course. Just a moment please."  
  
Caitlin's about to open her mouth when George heads away to check. Check what she has no idea because she's not sure what's happening here.  _Why_   _is_   _he_   _here_?  
  
"Harry, this team bonding dinner? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
A frown reappears on Harry's face. "What?" He asks sounding mystified. "Then what are you doing here?"

She .aved from answering immediately. 

George comes back, back straight and trying to look confident. "As per your request I checked our books. The reservation was made this morning. A table for two under West."  
  
The air around them grows uncomfortable and George excuses himself after Harry nods.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He mutters before looking to Caitlin. "Why are you here?"  
  
Her stomach drops and she feels sick. If the situation isn't weird enough, a twist of fate seems set to punish her further. "Iris set me up on a blind date with a guy she knows."  
  
His face goes blank, hiding away any and all emotions from view while inside, his feelings rage. "Oh."  
  
Dropping her gaze away from him, she focuses on his hand wrapped around his glass. His knuckles are white and she worries the glass may shatter. Her thoughts tumble as she tries to figure this out. The reservation for her 'date' and his 'team dinner' match perfectly, hence why they're currently sat at the same table. Which could only mean one thing and she doesn't need to be as highly intelligent as she is to work it out.  
  
They had been set up. Iris and Cisco had set them up.  
  
Her hand shakes when she lifts her wine glass to her lips. After taking a generous amount she brushes her thumb over her lower lip then looks to him. He's staring at her or more precisely her mouth having clearly caught the action. A blush flushes her cheeks which deepens further, because damn does he look good and this only makes it harder. She feels off kilter. She'd accepted tonight to be a blind date and then Harry shows up and blows everything out of the water. She isn't prepared for this but she has to be. Her friends have thrown her into this situation. She has to deal with it.   
  
"They planned this."  
  
Harry blinks at her. "Planned what?"  
  
She bites her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed and she narrows her eyes when his eyes drop at the action once more. Interesting. Still, there's still a conversation to be had. "This. Cisco and Iris planned this. They set us up."  
  
The air shifts, tension high between them as they stare at one another.

"Okay," he mutters, running a hand over his face. 

"Okay?"   
  
"Well... maybe we should discuss why they've gone to such lengths to get us here."  
  
Her heart feels like it could race from her chest. "Is there a reason?" She asks, answering him with a question, throwing the ball back into his court.  
  
Taking a generous sip of his scotch, Harry shifts in his seat. "I think if we're being completely honest..." he pauses to gather himself. "Then we, as well as Ramon and Iris, seem to know that there is."  
  
All Caitlin can do is stare back suddenly speechless.  
  
Sensing that he's shocked her, he continues. "There is something here. We both know that and for whatever reasons it hasn't been addressed." He brushes his finger around the rim of the glass. "Maybe now is the time."  
  
Maybe he's right, maybe now is the time.  
  
"So, who should go first?"  
  
Harry smirks. "Being a gentlemen, I say ladies first."  
  
The bastard.  
  
The air feels trapped in her lungs as the ball is flung back into her court. She draws at her courage, scraps at her confidence to do this. Before she had been so afraid but now she isn't as much. Now there's a sense of security in the knowledge that she isn't alone in this like she feared. He'd said more than enough to hint at that. She just needs to make this first move. Surprisingly, both to herself and to him, she chooses a different route, no words just actions. It's bold and brave and it seems far easier than trying to formulate the words needed when her thoughts are as jumbled as they are. Actions as they say speak louder, so she lets them.  
  
Rising from her seat she notices his furrowed brows as he looks up at her. He's probably wondering what she's doing and he doesn't have to wonder for long. She moves around the table until she's at his side. Leaning over Caitlin braces her left hand on the back of his chair and presses her lips to his. Her mind is screaming at the boldness of it all, not quite believing that yes, she actually is kissing Harry. She hears his sharp inhale of breath at the contact and the pause that follows before he starts to respond. Despite their table being somewhat secluded the kiss is kept clean, soft and slow.

She sighs into him, her right hand sliding into his hair. His lips are softer than she imagined, his hands stronger at her hips. He tastes like the scotch he's been drinking and the toothpaste he must have used before arriving. She could do this all night but the moment comes to pull away given the location continuing further isn't an option. They stay close, her face hovering over his, their lips so close they brush.  
  
"Yes, there's definitely something here." His voice is low and rough and he's clearly affected by her.  
  
Good, because it's exactly how she feels.  
  
Caitlin pulls back to meet his azure gaze with her hazel brown. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
Cisco and Iris may have gotten them here but staying here now is their decision. A chance to take a step forward.  
  
"Yes."  
  
That one word is everything she wants to hear in that moment as she steps back to reclaim her seat. Glancing over the table, she catches his eyes and they share a smile.  
  
Maybe blinds dates weren't so bad after all.  
  
Later when they reach her door, she turns to him with a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful dinner and for walking me home."  
  
Harry smiles easily, pleased that she enjoyed herself. "You're welcome."  
  
Nerves start to settle in her stomach but this time with excitement, like a thousand butterflies fluttering. She jingles the keys in her hand and the feeling intensifies when he steps forward.  
  
Without another word he closes the gap and kisses her. Unlike when she'd kissed him earlier, there is nothing clean and decent about this. It's hard and rough and dirty. A need behind it that she can fully understand and reciprocate. It feels like everything comes to a head in this moment, every feeling quietly restrained is finally released.  
  
She wants him, badly. It has been such a long time and a long journey to get here. All the times before she's never thought to do this on a first date, not even with Ronnie.With Harry it doesn't feel rushed or like a mistake to take the next step. It just feels right. Which is why she breaks away from him.   
  
"Stay," she tells him softly. Her eyes searching his face. "Come in and stay."  
  
A part of him says to be good, to kiss her goodnight and to walk away but that part of him doesnt win. Harry swallows hard. "If you want."  
  
His voice is husky, his eyes darken and he presses closer.  
  
And there's only one answer she can give.  
  
"Oh, I want."  
  
"Then open the door."  
  
She does with trembling fingers. He follows her in and as soon as the door is closed he's upon her. He kisses her once more pressing her back and up onto the side table. She finds herself with her legs around his waist as he basically ravishes her. When his tongue slips into her mouth, he tastes of the strawberries he'd had for desert. It's sinful, he's sinful and sexy and she can't get enough.  
  
Breaking the kiss she breaths heavily as she takes his hand in hers, slipping of the table to lead him through her home. One destination in mind. The bedroom.  
  
They stop in the middle of her room, at the foot of the bed. Face to face they look at each other. The exciting rush of passion has died down somewhat on the walk here and now rests an intense intimacy between them.  
  
Caitlin decides to embrace that, liking the idea to slowing things down, taking in every moment.  
  
Because in this moment they're just Caitlin and Harry and they're doing this for the first time.  
  
Reaching up she removes his glasses tucking them into his inside pocket before slowly dragging the jacket over his shoulders. Next to go is the tie, then his shirt follows, button by button until it joins his jacket upon the floor. She studies him. He's lean and muscular, well defined and in much better shape than most men her age. Her eyes follow the trail of hair down his stomach before it disappears into his pants. Happy trail indeed. Fingers work his belt then his button and zipper. She pushes his pants down and he kicks them aside. My God is he a sight, clad in tight boxer briefs, the evidence of his arousal standing out proudly. She drags her eyes away and up to meet his. There's fire behind those stunning blue eyes of his, a fire matched by the one coursing through her veins.   
  
"My turn."  
  
He reaches out, fingertips tracing up her arms and around her, capable fingers finding her zipper and down it goes. He peels away her dress and she holds her breath as it falls to her feet.

"Caitlin--" Words escape him. The only one he can conjure rattles around his brain. Stunning. She's simply stunning and she's here, with him. It truly boggles his mind but he isn't going to argue with her choice. He's damn lucky and he's not going to question it.   
  
He stops staring long enough to rid her of her bra then he kneels at her feet. He kisses her left thigh before his fingers hook into her panties and ever so slowly he drags them down.  
  
She buries her hands in his hair and he wants nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs and taste her but he stops himself. First he wants to map every inch of her skin with his mouth, with his hands... Discover the sensitive spots that  make her sigh and whimper.   
  
He stands up, bringing them face to face and he removes his boxers, the last barrier between them.  
  
With their clothes fallen to the floor, they fall to the bed.  
  
With his need to explore and discover every inch of her body, he begins to make love to her.  
  
Caitlin's eyes flutter to a close and her body succumbs beneath his.  
  
In the dying hours of the night, as the minutes creeps closer to a new day, they fall into each other and experience what they had only ever fantasised about before this evening and their friends interference.  
  
The heavy weight of the love they share.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this instalment of Snowells.Let me know what you thought. More will be along tomorrow, two more fics so stay tuned. 
> 
> Until then my dear readers...


End file.
